Obsession
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Sejak lahir, Kagamine Len selalu terobsesi untuk menikahi Kaganemika Rin./"Len! Belhenti menangis, atau Lin bakal benci cama Len!"/Dan seketika, anak bernama Len itu menghentikan tangisannya./"Rin kalau besar mau jadi apa?"/"Jadi dokter!"/"Kalau Len?"/"Jadi suaminya Lin!"/RnR?


**Summary : ****Sejak lahir, Kagamine Len selalu terobsesi untuk menikahi Kaganemika Rin.****/"Len! Belhenti menangis, atau Lin bakal benci cama Len!"/Dan seketika, anak bernama Len itu menghentikan tangisannya./"Rin kalau besar mau jadi apa?"/"Jadi dokter!"/"Kalau Len?"/"Jadi suaminya Lin!"/RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp.**

**Obsession**** © Chisami Fuka.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s),**

**GaJe,**

**Pendeskripsiannya kurang,**

**Berantakan,**

**Dan lainnya~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

"Rin-_chan_ manis deh~," ucap seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 11 tahun sambil mengelus kepala seorang balita perempuan berambut _honey blonde_ pendek yang hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidaaaaaak!" teriak seorang balita laki-laki sambil meninju-ninju bocah berumur 11 tahun itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Lin-_chan_! Lin-_chan_! Menjauh dali _Nii_-_san_! Dia olang cahat!" teriak balita laki-laki itu lagi dengan logat cadelnya.

"Ih! Len-_chan_! Ga baik asal nuduh olang! Linto-_nii_ olang baik kok! Lagipula Linto-_nii_ sangat kelen!" balas balita perempuan yang bernama Rin itu juga dengan logat cadelnya. Yang merasa di bicarakan hanya senyam-senyum, sebenarnya namanya bukan 'Linto', melainkan 'Rinto', Kagamine Rinto. Putra sulung dari keluarga Kagamine.

Lalu, balita perempuan yang umurnya hampir mencapai 4 tahun. Rin, atau Kaganemika Rin. Putri tunggal keluarga Kaganemika.

Terakhir, seorang balita laki-laki yang menatap kesal orang yang di panggil '_Nii_-_san_' olehnya itu. Namanya Len, Kagamine Len. Putra bungsu keluarga Kagamine, sama seperti Rin, umurnya hampir mencapai 4 tahun.

Rinto sebagai yang tertua di tugaskan oleh _Kaa_-_san_nya sendiri untuk menjaga Len—adik laki-lakinya—dan Rin—anak teman _Kaa_-_san_nya.

Len mulai memanyunkan bibirnya ketika Rin lebih memilih _Nii_-_san_nya dibandingkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata mulai merembes keluar lewat iris aquamarinenya.

"HUWAAAAA! Aku benci _Nii_-_saaan_!" tangis Len pun meledak. "E-Eh! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Rinto panik saat melihat tiba-tiba adik laki-lakinya itu menangis dan berteriak bahwa dirinya di benci.

"Aku benci_ Nii_-_san_! Bencii!" teriak Len semakin tak karuan.

"Rinto-_kun_! Sudah _Kaa_-_san_ bilang jangan membuat Len-_kun_ menangis!" omel—teriak—sang Kaa-san dari dapur. "Iya iya," hanya itu respon yang di tunjukkan oleh Kagamine Rinto.

Kagamine Rinto baru berumur 11 tahun, di paksa _Kaa_-_san_** tercayangnya** untuk menjaga adik laki-lakinya dan anak teman _Kaa_-_san_nya itu. Dan itu merupakan hal yang kurang di sukai seorang Kagamine Rinto.

Rinto lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk saling berkiriman _e-mail_ dengan pacarnya. **Pacarnya. 11 tahun. Punya pacar.**

Hal pertama yang membuat Rinto kurang menyukai kegiatan terpujinya itu adalah... **Adik laki-lakinya **yang** sensi super **itu.

Sebuah pujian yang keluar dari mulut Rinto untuk Rin bisa membuat Len ngambek padanya 1 minggu.

Dan... Rinto tahu kalau **adik laki-lakinya itu punya obsesi untuk menikahi anak bernama Rin itu**.

"Len, jangan menangis!" ucap Rin sambil mendekat ke arah Len yang duduk menangis sambil menggumamkan serentetan kata yang Rinto tahu bahwa itu adalah sumpah untuk dirinya.

Rinto hanya tersenyum.. Yah... Biarlah Rin yang menenangkan Len.

"Len! Belhenti menangis, atau Lin bakal benci cama Len!" ucap Rin. Seketika, Len berhenti menangis. "M-Maaf..." gumam Len. Rin mendengus.

"Kenapa menangis cih?" tanya Rin. Len sesenggukan, "H-Habis... Lin lebih memilih _Nii_-_san_ dalipada aku!" ucap Len terus terang.

"Kenapa halus menangis?" tanya Rin lagi. "Soalnya kan aku cuka cama Lin! Aku jadi cembulu," jawab Len tepat ketika _Kaa_-_san_ Len datang membawa beberapa _cookies_.

"Rinto-_kun_! Sudah_ Kaa_-_san_ bilangkan! Jangan menjelaskan hal-hal aneh kepada Len-_kun_!" omel_ Kaa_-_san_ itu lagi. Ah, Rinto selalu kena imbasnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak bernama Crypton terlihat banyak anak-anak kecil bercengkrama ria dengan guru-guru yang menjadi idola mereka, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Tapi tidak dengan bocah _blonde_ ini, yang dia lakukan hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis seumurannya yang terlihat menggebu-gebu menjawab pertanyaan dari guru-gurunya.

Bocah_ blonde_ itu yang di ketahui bernama Len itu hanya duduk diam sambil terus memperhatikan Rin, teman, sahabat, sekaligus pujaan hatinya. Dia tidak peduli berapa banyak anak perempuan lain yang selalu mengajaknya bermain, Len hanya terobsesi pada Rin.

"Rin-_chan_ kalau besar mau jadi apa?" tanya seorang guru. Len turun dari bangku kecilnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin. "Jadi dokter!" jawab Rin dengan menggebu-gebu, dan Len suka itu. Dia suka melihat Rin yang semangat.

"Kalau Len-_kun_?" tanya guru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Len yang menatap Rin dengan tatapan polos. "Jadi suaminya Lin!" jawab Len tidak kalah menggebu-gebunya dengan Rin.

Kriik

Kriik

Kriik

'Anak kecil jaman sekarang...' batin para guru itu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menjemput Len-_kun_ dan Rin-_chan_, Lenka-_chan_," ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum pada seorang gadis bernama Lenka yang _notabane_ adalah pacarnya. **11 tahun**, **kelas 5**, **pacaran**.

**Pacaran**.

"T-Tidak masalah Rinto-_kun_... A-Aku sama sekali t-tidak keberatan. L-Lagipula... M-Mereka sangat m-menggemaskan..." ucap Lenka putus-putus sambil menunduk. Rinto tahu kalau pacarnya itu tidak mengalami penyakit bernama 'gagap'. Rinto tahu kalau Lenka itu pemalu.

Dan Rinto suka itu, Lenka jauh berbeda dari fansgirlnya yang selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, memakai baju seksi saat ada acara sekolah, berdandan ini-itu dan segala lainnya.

Rinto suka Lenka yang polos, sopan, tidak terlalu mencolok, imut, penyabar, pemalu, baik, lembut, pintar, ah! Banyak sekali kelebihan Lenka yang tidak bisa di sebutkan oleh Rinto.

Sekian tentang mereka, kembali ke dua balita berumur 3,5 tahun itu.

Melihat _Nii_-_san_nya menggandeng kekasihnya, Len juga tidak mau kalah. Len segera menggenggam tangan Rin kemudian mulai berjalan beriringan dengan _Nii_-_san _dan pacarnya itu.

"Len-_kun_ kenapa?" tanya Rin polos. Len hanya menggeleng.

Ah... Anak kecil jaman sekarang...

.

.

.

Kini, di sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari sebuah kasur berukuran _queen __size_, sebuah meja belajar, sebuah lemari, dan beberapa mainan berserakan di lantai itu terlihat seorang bocah berambut _blonde _sedang sibuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, itu Len.

Len melepaskan kucir rambutnya dan memakai jepit rambut _Nii_-_san_nya. Dia mencoba mengikuti gaya _Nii_-_san_nya—membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan memakai jepit poni.

Len tahu kalau Rin mengikuti gaya_ Nii_-_san_nya, memakai jepit dan mengurai rambutnya. Hanya saja Rin memakai sebuah pita besar di kepalanya.

Dan Len tidak suka itu, dia tidak suka _point_ bahwa **Rin mengikuti gaya Rinto**. Len cemburu? Tentu, sangat.

Len sering mendengar Rin berceloteh betapa kerennya seorang Kagamine Rinto. Dan Len tidak suka itu, sangat tidak suka.

Entah sejak kapan Len merasa terobsesi pada Rin. Ah ya, sejak mereka kecil, mereka besar bersama, Rin tinggal di seberang rumah Len, dan orang tua mereka dekat. Jadilah mereka sering bersama.

Rin yang ceria, penyemangat dan cantik membuat Len langsung senang bersama Rin.

Dan Len menyebut itu 'cinta'. Darimana dia mendapat kata 'cinta'? Tentu saja dari_ Nii_-_san_ terjelek(terkeren?)nya itu.

Len sering mendengar Rinto berbicara pada Lenka melalui telepon. Dan selalu ada kata '_aishiteru_' yang berarti 'aku cinta kamu'.

Dan ketika Len bertanya kepada Rinto apa arti dari cinta? Rinto hanya menjawab "Suatu perasaan yang membuat dirimu senang dan ingin memiliki suatu hal juga di tambah dengan rasa sayang, ah, kau terlalu kecil, pasti tidak akan mengerti."

Kau salah besar Rinto, nyatanya Len mengerti betul apa itu cinta. Dan dia mendeklarasikan dirinya sangat mencintai Rin dan akan menikahi Rin saat mereka besar nanti.

Hal itu Len ucapkan ketika keluarga Len dan Rin makan bersama, biasa, tetanggaan + rekan kerja + teman dekat. Kejadian itu berhasil membuat Tuan-Nyonya Kagamine dan Kaganemika serta Kagamine Rinto melongo.

Akhirnya, Rinto yang malang hanya mendapat omelan super duper wuper panjang dari _Kaa_-_san_nya.

"Sudah _Kaa_-_san_ katakan! Jangan mengajari Len-_kun_ yang aneh-aneh!"

Poor Rinto...

Nah, kembali ke cerita.

Len tersenyum sambil berpose ala _Nii_-_san_ terbencinya itu. Pose yang biasa di pasang Rinto saat keluar berdua dengan Len agar bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekitar Rinto.

Tangan kiri di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, tangan kanan menggandeng Len, sebelah matanya di kedip dan tersenyum _smexy_.

Karena Len tidak tahu harus menggandeng apa, jadi dia berpikir untuk memasukkan kedua tangan mungilnya kedalam saku celana.

Sayangnya, Len sedang tidak memakai celana yang ada koceknya.

Akhirnya Len memasukkan tangannya dengan cara menyelipkan tangannya di sisi celananya. Sebut saja Len memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celananya.

KRIEET

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Len di buka, menampakkan seorang Kagamine Rinto dan Kaganemika Rin.

"Loh? Rin kok ada dua?" gumam Rinto heran. Setelah berusaha berpikir beberapa lama, barulah Rinto sadar itu adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Ih! Len-_chan_! Kenapa mengikuti gaya lambutku?" protes Rin. "Jelek tahu!" lanjut Rin. Seketika, Rinto tahu kalau Len merasa ada beribu pisau menusuk di hatinya.

"A-Ah, Rin-_chan_. Len-kun lebih bagus kan kalau gaya rambutnya seperti biasa?" tanya Rinto ragu sebelum Len mengeluarkan air keramat dari matanya.

Rin mengangguk, "Len lebih kelen dengan gaya lambutnya yang biasa!" ucap Rin. Segera, Len mengambil karet dan mengikat rambutnya seperti semula, tidak lupa melepas jepitan kepunyaan _Nii_-_san_nya itu.

Dan itu sebabnya, sampai sekarang seorang Kagamine Len tidak pernah mau mepelas ikatan rambutnya #eh.

_**~END~**_

Author's Territorial

Author : Yo! Setelah cukup lama Saia ga nulis, Saia memutuskan untuk menulis lagi :3. Masih dengan cerita GaJe tentunya (~ovo)~

Cerita ini cuma buat ngehilangin stres setelah UKK dan sebelum mulai menyerang fandom Vocaloid dengan ide-ide gila Saia lagi! #ditampar.

Last, thanks for reading! Mind to review?


End file.
